If Only
by rochuros
Summary: Semua kenangan itu kembali, membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam lautan kesedihan dan diperburuk dengan adanya fakta di depan yang ia lewatkan dalam sebuah rahasia yang tertutup rapat. / "Andai saja..." / "...demi kebaikannmu..." / Oneshot.


" _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."_ _―_ _William Shakespeare_

* * *

Manik coklat menyapu warna hijau di depannya. Lapangan rumput yang luas tersebut menjadi tempatnya untuk beristirahat dan mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin dengan sebuah pohon sebagai sandarannya. Angin bertiup dengan lembut, mata tak akan bertahan lama untuk tetap terjaga. Tak terbiasa dengan bekerja terlalu keras juga membuatnya lelah dan hal ini menjadi pendorong matanya untuk menutup lebih cepat dan tak lama ia pun jatuh tertidur.

" _Holy Roman Empire."_

Ia tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya yang sepertinya belum terlalu lama. Kepalanya nyaris membentur pohon yang menjadi sandarannya tadi.

"Vee... tadi itu apa?"

… … … …

 **If Only**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia Axis Power** **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Cerita burem-burem kurang jelasnya sih punya author**

 **Dan juga saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini selain kesenangan se** **mata**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), mungkin OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, author baru, angst gak jadi (?)**

… … … …

Siang ini tidaklah berbeda dari biasanya. Tak ada yang istimewa. Italy yang bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya namun berubah semangat ketika wanita cantik lewat― menyapa dan menggoda mereka, Germany yang berteriak memanggil teman Italia nya itu agar tidak berkeliaran dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menggoda setiap wanita yang lewat, kontras dengan Japan yang diam saja namun sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Trio axis ini tengah jalan-jalan santai setelah rapat rutin yang biasa mereka hadiri ― hampir seluruh negara hadiri selesai.

Namun apabila diteliti, raut wajah Italy tidaklah seceria biasanya. Ia terlihat sedikit... murung? Italy bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah menunjukan ekspresinya apabila sedang sedih. Mungkin hanya kakak kembarnya lah yang tau. Tapi tidak dengan kedua temannya ini, walau mereka tergolong akrab.

"Feliciano! Hei!" suara berat meneriakan nama seseorang membuat siapapun di sekitarnya menoleh.

Italy― atau _dalam_ kasus kali ini Feliciano, malah menyapa wanita-wanita di sekitarnya dan memilih untuk tak mendengarkan walau ia tahu akibatnya. Kesal panggilannya tak ditanggapi, Germany― Ludwig menghampiri temannya itu dan menyeretnya paksa, menjauhi kerumunan. Japan―Kiku hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti mereka.

Setelah dirasa Ludwig mereka sudah tidak lagi dekat dengan kerumunan orang di jalan, barulah ia meluapkan amarahnya.

"Italy! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak berkeliaran dan berhentilah menggoda wanita-wanita itu!"

" _Ve.. Germany seram,"_ batin sang Italian

Ludwig kembali mengingatkan Feli akan hal ini dan itu namun sepertinya ia tidak mendengarkan. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang lewat tidak jauh darinya. Hal yang membuatnya 'tak sengaja' beralih fokus dari teman di depannya ini ialah sang pria di samping sang wanita. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya atau hanya mirip dengan kenalannya. Pria itu mirip dengan Ludwig namun dengan manik biru langit kehijauan dan rambut yang dibiarkan jatuh ke depan, berbeda dengan teman di depannya ini yang menata rambutnya kebelakang.

Kiku yang sadar bahwa temannya ini tidak fokus, ikut menggerakan matanya mengikuti arah mata Feli. Tak hanya itu, ia bisa melihat kesedihan sedikit menggores di wajahnya. Kalau saja Ludwig sedang tidak mengomel, ia pasti akan bertanya kepada Feli saat itu juga, tapi sepertinya ia harus menundanya dan menanyakannya lain waktu.

"Italy, kau dengar tidak?" dan dengan itu berakhirlah omelan Ludwig

"Vee.. maaf Germany," setengah mendengar dan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Feli sesaat omelan berakhir. Menghela napas, Ludwig membiarkan hal ini dan memaafkan Italy. Bagaimana pun ia tak tahan melihat temannya ini bersedih. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara berkeliling kota yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Italy-kun tidak apa-apa?" Kiku bertanya setengah berbisik

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Japan?"

"Ah tidak ada, Italy-kun ," Kiku tersenyum

Merasa bahwa Feli tidak mengerti arah dan alasan topik ini, Kiku pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Entah mengapa Kiku merasa bahwa tindakan Feli yang menatap sepasang kekasih itu tidak disadari oleh dirinya sendiri. Disertai fakta bahwa Feli sekarang terlihat biasa saja, kembali dengan muka cerianya.

" _Mungkin ia terlihat sedih karena Germany memarahinya,"_ batin Kiku tanpa berprasangka lebih jauh.

* * *

Hujan mengguyur malam itu. Samar-samar terlihat bulan memancarkan sinarnya. Bintang-bintang ikut bersembunyi di balik gelapnya awan. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Italy yang kebetulan sedang menginap di rumah Germany lagi-lagi terbangun.

"Vee.. ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya?" gumamnya lirih, tak mau sampai membangunkan orang di sampingnya.

Semua ini bermula dari mimpi anehnya beberapa minggu lalu. Seperti ada alarm yang diatur di kepalanya, Italy pasti akan terbangun tengah malam. Membuat pria personifikasi Italia Utara ini gelisah, sekalipun kakak kembarnya― Romano dan Germany menemani tidur di sampingnya seperti sekarang.

Hal ini terus berlanjut terutama ketika Italy memutuskan untuk bermain dan menginap di rumah Germany. Ia terus menerus bermimpi dimana ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Mengingat _dia_. _Dia_ yang tidak pernah kembali. _Dia_ yang dulu selalu ada di sampingnya, memanggil namanya saat ia masih tinggal di rumah Austria. _Dia_ yang terakhir kali Italy lihat puluhan tahun lalu sebelum bersatunya kembali ia dan kakaknya, ratusan tahun sebelum perang dunia terjadi.

Bukan mimpi yang aneh sebenarnya namun setelah puluhan tahun lamanya― lebih tepatnya setelah big brother France memberitahu padanya tentang _dia_ , Italy berusaha untuk tidak menunggukembali kepulangan _nya_ dan mencoba untuk mengubur dalam-dalam semua itu walau ia akui bahwa hal tersebut mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Manik coklat beralih memandang ke luar jendela. Matanya menyorotkan kesedihan. Gelombang ingatan berabad-abad lalu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Ingatan yang selalu ia coba untuk kubur itu. Ingatan tentang _nya._

" _I-Italy."_

Suara itu

" _Ada apa, Holy Roman Empire?"_

Nama itu

" _Ma-maukah kau membantuku menggambar?"_

 _Dia_ yang bertingkah malu-malu di hadapannya.

" _Italy, bersatulah denganku!"_

 _Dia_ yang selalu meminta untuk bersatu dengannya.

" _Italy berjanjilah kau akan menunggu diriku."_

 _Dia_ yang memberinya perpisahan menyakitkan

 _Dia_ yang merupakan

Cinta pertamanya.

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh perlahan membasahi pipi. Suara hujan di luar sudah tidak lagi tertangkap telinganya. Pikirannya terfokus pada hal lain. Perpisahan itu. Semua tentangn _ya_. _Dia_ yang meninggalkannya untuk pergi berperang. _Dia_ yang memintanya untuk menunggunya kembali. _Dia_ yang memberinya hadiah perpisahan. Sebuah kecupan.

* * *

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Menyirami seseorang dengan kehangatan sinarnya yang kini tengah menggeliat di bawah selimut. Kelopak mata yang terlihat sembab itu terbuka, menampakan manik cantiknya. Mencoba meregangkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Bau khas tanah yang disirami air hujan masih terasa di indra penciumannya. Ia tersenyum.

Setelah ia membersihkan diri dan bersiap, ia baru menyadari temannya tak lagi ada di sampingnya sewaktu bangun. Dapur menjadi tujuan utama untuk mencarinya. Berjalan melewati ruang utama, Italy mendengar namanya diserukan.

"Ah, big brother Prussia, ada apa?"

Prussia dan dua sahabatnya. France dan Spain. Bad Touch Trio itu sepertinya sedang berkumpul bersama entah membicarakan apa. Prussia melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat untuk Italy agar mendekatinya.

"West sedang pergi keluar. Dia bilang tak sempat memberitahumu karena tadi kau masih terlelap," Prussia menjawab seperti tahu apa yang Italy cari.

Italy hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ita-chan!" seru kedua orang lainnya

"Kau masih lucu seperti biasanya. Fusososo~" lengan berkulit eksotis memeluknya. Spain, yang biasa menyebut dirinya bos kepada kakak Italia Utara itu― ralat, mantan bos seperti biasa tak berhenti menggumamkan betapa lucunya Italy.

France yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Spain juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama sampai ia menyadari sesuatu ketika Italy tertawa dan matanya tertutup. Terlihat sekali matanya sembab. Bengkak memerah pada mata yang akan muncul setelah menangis.

"Ita-chan? mengapa matamu sembab?" France bertanya kebingungan

Prussia yang sedang asik tertawa ikut berhenti. Spain melepas pelukannya. Keduanya ikut heran. Sangat jarang melihat Italy menangis, sekalinya menangis pria itu tak akan berlama-lama dan matanya tak akan sembab seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin melihat secara langsung Italy menangis bisa mereka hitung dengan sebelah tangan.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak.

"Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja kepada kami. Kami siap membantu, Ita-chan," France membelai puncak kepala Italy seraya tersenyum. Dua teman lainnya ikut tersenyum membenarkan pernyataan temannya itu.

Tak ada pilihan, Italy pun menceritakan keresahannya belum lama ini, mimpinya, dan hal yang terjadi semalam kepada mereka, trio yang Italy sendiri anggap sebagai sosok kakak. Tanpa menyebutkan nama yang bersangkutan.

"... dan itulah mengapa mataku berakhir seperti ini," menghela napas, Italy memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum

France terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum misterius namun begitu Italy menatapnya, senyumannya menghilang. Prussia yang ada di sampingnya sama diamnya dengan France tetapi dengan sedikit ekspresi terkejut. Spain hanya tersenyum bersimpati dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Italy.

"Andai saja ia kembali. Dia pasti akan menjadi salah satu negara yang hebat, seperti kita."

"Tapi apabila ia yang kau maksudkan kembali, bukankah ada kemungkinan kau tidak akan seperti sekarang? Bersatu kembali dengan kakakmu, kenal dan dekat dengan kita, bukankah begitu?" France

" _Ah mungkin big brother France ada benarnya juga,"_ pikir Italy

"Lagipula Ita-chan juga tidak perlu melupakan tentangnya. Kenangan itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa seseorang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup kita, meramaikan dan mewarnai hidup kita, dan juga setiap perpisahan itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, melainkan awal dari sebuah cerita yang baru, benarkan Spain, Prussia?" tanya France kepada yang lainnya

Spain mengangguk. Prussia masih asik sendiri dengan pikirannya sampai France menyikutnya.

"Ah iya. Apa yang pirang satu ini katakan benar, Ita-chan. Kita tak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan," Prussia menjawab, menatap France sedikit kesal karena sikutannya cukup keras.

Mungkin tak salah juga menceritakan masalahnya sekali-kali kepada mereka, justru ia merasa lega. Tak lama kemudian suara kunci bersamaan dengan suara langkah sepatu terdengar, memberi isyarat bahwa seseorang datang.

"Mungkin itu West."

Sebelum melenggang pergi menyambut Germany, Italy menyempatkan diri berterima kasih kepada mereka. Dan setelahnya ia melesat pergi menuju pintu depan.

Sesaat setelah Italy pergi, senyuman misterius itu muncul kembali

" _Maaf Italy, tapi itu semua demi kebaikanmu juga dan maaf untuk satu hal lain "_

" _Ita-chan. Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud itu..."_

•

•

•

 **OMAKE**

Germany yang tengah melepas sepatunya tiba-tiba bersin. Italy segera mengambilkannya tisu.

"Germany flu? Padahal cuaca cerah ve~"

"Tidak. Mungkin kurang istirahat saja."

" _Kerjaan sudah selesai semua dan sepertinya istirahatku cukup, tapi flu juga tidak. Alergi?"_ batin sang Jerman

Ia teringat jauh hari sebelumnya ketika sedang berkunjung ke rumah Japan, personifikasi negara matahari terbit itu pernah bilang bahwa di rumahnya dipercayai apabila kita bersin bisa berarti ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakan kita.

" _Apa mungkin?"_ tambahnya lagi

 **Owari**

Huaa akhirnya selesai juga setelah berhasil melewati mood malas. Lebih banyak berkhayalnya daripada langsung ngetik. Dengan ini, fic ini resmi jadi fic pertama dan debut saya di fandom ini. Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini.

Maaf ceritanya kurang sedih dan plotnya murahan. Saya sendiri kalau baca angst gak akan kuat jadi gak bisa bikin terlalu sedih /menyedihkan /hiks.

Sekian, review maybe? :)


End file.
